


Can’t Lie to Save a Cat’s Life

by WhenSheFalls



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Truth or Dare, Well eventually anyway, chat is a player, marichat best friends, marinette just digs herself a hole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSheFalls/pseuds/WhenSheFalls
Summary: Unfortunately for Chat Noir, Marinette can't lie to save her life, or his if you think about it.// the AU in which Chat Noir has a player reputation and it's all thanks to Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	1. The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first ML fanfic. I hope you guys like the concept, and please let me know if you’d like to see more! 
> 
> [Tumblr ](https://www.fallsofnoir.tumblr.com)

“Okay Marinette, your turn! Truth or dare?” Rose asked. Now, if they’d asked Marinette, she would have told them how much she hated this game. But no one did ask her, and now she was roped into playing. 

“Dare.”

“You did dare the last three times, girl, pick truth for once,” Alya grinned at her best friend, which only caused the other girl to glare at her. 

“Fine... truth.”

The girls cheered and huddled together to pick the right topic. They were still debating their choices when Lila was the one who asked the dreaded question.

“Who was your first kiss?” Rose gasped in surprise at the question and turned quickly to look at Lila. The innocent look that took over Lila’s face was enough to fool anyone, but Marinette was certain she just wanted to call her out for never having kissed anyone. 

“Everyone knows Marinette is saving her first kiss for a certain someone, isn’t that right girl?” Alya laughed it off, “now let’s ask the real question.” 

However, Marinette had already turned such a bright shade of red that there was no mistaking it, and Rose being the romantic that she was caught on. 

“Marinette? You’ve had your first kiss?” She asked, unknowingly causing chaos to break out.

“You’ve what?! How come you didn’t tell me?” Alya shouted in disbelief. Mylene gasped, Chloe glared at her, and Marinette’s blush just turned deeper.

“I- I, uh, that’s just- I mean maybe,” Marinette stuttered. She hoped they would just let go of who it was with because there was absolutely no way she could tell them. And that’s when the guesses started.

“So who was it?”

“Adrien?” one of them suggested.

“No, she wouldn’t still be alive if he'd kissed her.”

“Kim? I mean, she has known him since they were toddlers.”

“As if! Kim would have boasted about it being him,” Alex injected. 

They threw different names back and forth until there was no one left to suggest, apart from one person. 

“It wasn’t that mangy alley cat, was it?” And it had to be Chloe who suggested it. Typical. 

“He’s not a mangy alley cat!” Marinette finally spoke up, causing all the girls to turn their heads towards her. She sat there, hands covering her mouth in shock, she knew she had made a mistake. 

“You’ve kissed Chat Noir!” 

“I didn’t say that,” she denied weakly. Rose grabbed her hands in excitement and began asking a million other questions about when and how and what it was like. And of course, she couldn’t keep on denying them. Despite her efforts, the girls saw straight through her blushing face. 

“Alright alright, I think that’s enough teasing for now,” Alya thankfully interrupted them. “But girl, you and I are going to have a talk later.”

.

“Tikki that was a disaster!” Marinate muttered after she managed to escape to the bathroom. “How am I supposed to go to school tomorrow when all the girls think I’ve kissed Chat Noir?”

“But Marinette, you have kissed Chat Noir,” Tikki giggled.

“Not because I wanted to! Ugh, this is a mess, I have to sort it,” she paced the bathroom floor, “they’ll just have to swear not to tell anyone, the chances of it getting back to Chat Noir is small anyway, he doesn’t even go to my school! And even if he hears somehow, I’m sure a million girls have claimed to have kissed him."

"Marinette, you can do this!"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks Tikki. You've got this Marinette, just be calm and go out there.” She quickly flushed the toilet and washed her hands to make it seem like she’d actually used the bathroom before returning to the sleepover. 

“Look, girls, you have to promise not to tell anyone about this, I don’t want him to think I’m using him for fame or whatever, okay?” Marinette pleaded with the others after she sat back down beside Alya. 

“Only if you tell us if he’s a good kisser!” Alex shouts from where she’d been making more popcorn in the kitchen. 

“I can’t just-“

“Oh, come on Mari, you can tell us, we swear we won’t tell a soul, right?” Alya looks to the other girls to back her up. 

“Yeah, Mari your secret is safe with us!” Rose added. 

Marinette looked at all her friends before sighing and mumbling something into her hands.

“What was that?”

“I said it w... “ she trailed off again. Tikki pressed against her side from inside her pocket to try to help. “It just- It wasn’t that long, okay, I don’t really know if he’s a good kisser or not.”

“How could you not know?” Now Alya was at the forefront of the investigation again, despite her earlier promise of it just being the two of them having this chat.

The blush was back, what was she supposed to say, that she kissed him to stop an akuma? No, they’d trace it back to Ladybug, somehow. She’d just have to make it up. She took a deep breath. 

“It was after an akuma, he took me back to my house to make sure I was safe and before he left, he kissed me. But it was more like just a peck on the lips, not anything serious, he’d probably done the same thing to a million girls he took home. I don’t even know if it counts as a kiss? I don’t really know how it compares to anyone else either...” 

“Woah,” Alya looked at her with wide eyes. “Chat Noir is a player.”

And it just spiralled from there. 


	2. It's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter, not really sure where this is heading but I wanted to update it. I'm planning on keeping each chapter fairly short so I hope it works. 
> 
> @thechatsnoir on Tumblr

Marinette was hoping that by the time she got to school the following Monday the girls would have forgotten about the fact that she had kissed Chat Noir, or, at the very least, not spread it. Oh, how wrong she was. 

It just had to be at Rose’s sleepover that it got out, which meant Chloé was there because Rose was too sweet to leave her out. And if Chloé was there then the whole school practically was. She’d barely made it two steps into the school before Kim had barrelled his way over to her.

”Is it true?” He asked, slightly out of breath. Marinette wondered just how far he’d run to find her. 

“You can’t just ask her!” Alex called out, catching up to him quickly. 

“Chloé said-" Alex cut him off with a glare.

“What did Chloé say?” Marinette asked bluntly, though she could guess just where this was going. She could already see a crowd forming around the three of them. Kim and Alex shared a look but stayed quiet. “Kim.” Marinette changed her tone and crossed her arms.

“Shesaidthatyouandchatnoirki- Ouch! Alex, you can’t just hit me!”

Marinette sighed. “And you choose to believe everything Chloé says?” She pinched the bridge of her nose unsure of the best way to steer the conversation. She could try to tell him it wasn’t true, but then Alex was here, so she had to push forward. Avoid it at all costs. “Because you and I both know that’s not a very wise course of action.”

The boy looked surprised for a second but agreed with her nonetheless.

“I guess not.” 

Marinette didn’t need to say any more on the subject. 

Until she got to her class.

It was like stepping into a minefield... again.

“According to the results on the Ladyblog from this poll I’ve created, Chat Noir has kissed at least 20% of the people he's taken home after a battle, but I say that it’s probably higher,” Alya states, scrolling up to refresh the blog once again. “24% and climbing actually!” 

“Alya, I can’t believe you created a poll like that,” Marinette chastised her. “What would Chat think if he saw that?” 

“Oh, it’s just Chat now is it Marinette?” Alya smirked.

This was going to get her nowhere, she could tell. Marinette sighed and sat at her desk. She didn’t even want to think what it would feel like to be in Chat’s position at the moment. If people had been spreading rumours about Ladybug like this, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to just sit back and take it. She’d have to talk to her kitty tonight. Perhaps he hadn’t heard, but if he had, she needed to do damage control. 

“I can’t believe that cat would use his superhero status to use girls like that,” Lila suddenly spoke, looking forlornly at her hands. “I’m sure Ladybug will do something about it now I’ve made her aware.”

Of course, Marinette had forgotten that Lila had been there too. Not that Ladybug needed to be made aware of a problem that she made up herself. As if the day couldn’t have started worse, Adrien chose that moment to walk through the doors. Adrien. Her crush, Adrien, the worst person who could possibly hear that she’d kissed Chat Noir, aside from Chat Noir himself. 

.

“Hey dude, you made it just in time,” Nino exclaimed, offering up his fist for Adrien to meet. 

“Just in time for what?” 

“Adrien, have you had a chance to look at the Ladyblog yet this morning?” Alya asked. She must have meant the poll she made this morning, but what that had to do with him, Adrien didn’t know. Unless. 

“Wha-what, what about it?” She couldn’t know, if Alya knew surely she would have posted it already. Right? 

“Chat Noir has several girls claiming to have locked lips with him, some even in this very classroom, don't you think someone needs to do something about it?” 

“Well umm,” Adrien glanced around at his classmates. In particular, his eyes caught Lila paying him extra attention, not that it was anything new. But with rumours going around, he couldn’t just ignore a blatant sign that she was probably key to it. She probably even told people she was the one that Chat Noir kissed. “I mean, shouldn't you just ask him if it’s true or not?” 

His plan, although not foolproof was to always seek the source, and who better a source than himself. He didn’t understand why Marinette's head had hit her desk when he answered though, if anything, he would have assumed she wanted Lila to be outed. 

Alya quickly changed targets and tried to get Lila to see if she would get Chat Noir to agree to an interview through Ladybug. He sighed in relief and got his school books out of his bag, this might be over before he knew it.


End file.
